The present invention relates to sealed-off, molecular gas-discharge sources, without internal electrodes, radiating at discrete, non-coherent and spontaneous emission frequencies in the infra-red (IR) spectrum, and to a method of producing such sources.
Sealed-off, as opposed to non-sealed continuous flow, molecular gas-discharge IR sources are known in the art. These sources are, however, in general of short life span due to dissociation and/or depletion of the IR emitting gas during operation and are weak due to non-radiative relaxation of the excited molecules. Also, the ratio of the IR output to the input power of these known sources, is low. In order to overcome some of these shortcomings, solutions were suggested which include rather complicated structures, such as the device described in Robert A. Young's U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,727 and the device described in the U.K. patent number 1,591,709, to R. S. Webley.